Lets play ball part 2
Plot (Upchuck) this is just great (robot) destroy Upchuck jumps out of the way of a laser (Upchuck) hey watch it upchuck leaps on to the robot's blaster arm and tears off the index finger then the thumb and then the blaster (Upchuck) can't beat me with out your gun now can you all of a sudden the army shows up and Upchuck times out (Jax ducking under a bench) great if i show my self they might ask questions inless Jax activates the Omnitrix and transforms (Grey Matter) Grey Matter if i had known i was turning into him if would not have turned in to him hehheh thats kinda funny theme song when grey matter gets home he finds dan (Grey Matter) pisst Dan pisst (Dan) what who is there (Grey Matter) down here it's me Jax (Dan) ahhhhhack (Grey Matter) dude it's me (Dan) i i i (Grey Matter) Ben defeated Vilgax in Ultimate Alien with the Sword Ascalon (Dan) Jax it is you i think (Grey Matter) i know it's so cool i got a Omnitrix Jax times out (Jax) well at least i'm me again later Jax and Dan are at Mc donalds (Dan) so when do i get Osmosian powers (Jax biting a burger) umm i don't kno... then all of a sudden a car is thrown at Jax Jax transforms Into Tail Whip and catchs the car and puts it down (tail whip) that was close a Large figure walks toward Tail whip (Vortex) i am Vortex Creator of the Omnitrix (Jax) wait you created the Omnitrix i thought Azmu... (Vortex) that is a tv show i am the real creator (Tail Whip) oh (Vortex) Now give me the the Omnitrix now (Tail Whip) sorry but it won't come off (Dan) yeah it will you just say the code and he is the creator so he knows the code (Vortex) oh yeah i know the code it's it's (Tail Whip) your not really the creator are you? (Dan) and hey he sorta threw a car at us (Vortex) Fine Fine I'm not but the Omnitrix is still mine Vortex Grabs the Omnitrix and pulls Tail whip Punchs Vortex in the face and picks him up and throws him (vortex changing into something) now Behold my true form Now in Osmosian Form Vortex speeds over to tail whip and punchs him in the face then the stomach and grabs his tail and throws him Tail Whip Times out (Jax) dang it (vorex picking up Jax by the Omnitrix) to easy then a brick hits Vortex's head Vortex drops Jax (Dan) get away from my best friend (vortex) why did you do that Can't you see i'm Unstoppable (Dan) you took my idea i wanted to be the osmosian (Vortex) you fool then a streak of white grabs Dan and bursts off and stops at a house (star Striker) whew i thought we'd never get away Jax Times out (Jax) well see you later it's time for me to go (Dan) see'ya dude when Jax gets home (Jax) ok let's go dad (Jax's dad) well being that you don't want to go we invited a friend Dan walks out from behind a tree (Jax) wait Dan is comming with (Jax's Dad) Happy Brith Day Son (Jax hugging his dad) thanks The End Characters Jax Dan Villains Vortex (Jax 10) Aliens used Upchuck(from last episode) Grey Matter(debut) Tail Whip(debut) Starstriker(debut) Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes